Rain Falls
by Sphinx the Minx
Summary: This is my first fic posted here, I have others on the Web in places, but not here. This has an OFC, BUT she's cool, and doesn't end up with any of the boys. I suck at summaries...


- Profile: Shadow Stalker  
  
Name: Duet Rain Age: 16  
  
Physical Description: Longish, straight red hair, lavender/gray eyes, and a slender heart-shaped face. She and Duo don't share many of the same features, except the stubborn chin and pert nose. She's about 5'3" and weighs about 95 lbs. She is rather muscular, but is built very slender. She has a swimmers build I guess you could say, even though she doesn't like to swim.  
  
Personality: Very open and out-going. Doesn't like to talk about herself or her past. She's quick to anger, and has quite a temper. She holds serious grudges, but also can admit when she's wrong. She's quieter than Duo for the most part. She loves to sing, dance, and read.  
  
History: She, like Duo, grew up on the streets. After Solo's death, and Duo's entrance into the Maxwell Church, she became a prostitute. After Duo went to the Church, she never saw him again. She stayed on the streets as a prostitute until she was 13, when she became pregnant. While wondering around on L2, she was picked up by some members of White Fang (pre-Zechs). After giving birth to her son, she underwent training to become an assassin and a spy. After running into some of the Gundam boys on a mission, she learned her brother was alive (she thought him dead in the fire). She packed her bags, took her son, and headed for the Sanq kingdom. While she can't stand Relena, she mostly stayed there until the end of the war. She worked with Sally and Noin, spying more often than not, with the occasional assassination thrown in. After the War, she moved in with the G-Boys. They live in one of Quatre's homes on Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them!! *sob* The only ones I own are Duet, her son, and various unknowns who may or may not show up.  
  
Warning: THIS IS AN AU! That means that I can ignore certain events and invent things. I'm sticking pretty close to the series, however. The only real changes: Treize didn't die, Mariemaia isn't his daughter, she is a member of the Barton clan. She's also not in this fic, so I don't know why I told you that. #_# Oh, well. Also, the whole Mariemaia conflict didn't happen. This takes place after the series.  
  
Warning 2: Angst, mention of rape, yaoi, yuri, shounen-ai, humor, and sap.  
  
Pairings: 2x5/5x2, 1x3/3x1, 4x6/6x4, SallyxNoin/NoinxSally, RxD/DxR, Duetx??? (not telling) Author: Sphinx Title: Rain Falls Author Note: This takes place right after the series. About two months, to be exact. The pilots are attending the local school, and just trying to settle down and live like normal...well...semi-normal teenagers.  
  
A/N part 2: Ages: Duo, Duet, Quatre- 16, Wufei- 15, Heero, Trowa- 17, Relena, Dorothy- 18, Zechs, Noin- 19, Treize, Sally, Une- 22. I know these aren't the proper ages, but, like I mentioned earlier, this is AU. These ages suit my story. I realize that most people make Wufei older than the others and maybe he is, but I always see him as younger. Oh, well.  
  
A/N part 3: GOMEN!!!! -_-() Eventually, I'll get on with it. You don't have to read this note, if you don't want to. The info isn't terribly crucial. Just heights and weights of the chara's. Wufei- 5'0", 97 lbs. His growth was stunted by the elders of his colony to make him quicker and more agile. (gomen, making this up, but it seems like something they would do. -_-() ) Duo- 5'8", 125 lbs (growth spurt? ^_^) Quatre- 5'6", 115 lbs, Trowa 6'2", 135 lbs (is that really underweight for that height? anyone know??) Heero- 5'4", 118 lbs (heh, them asian genes kicking in...) Zechs- 6'1, 153 lbs ( Duet: "ack, Q-chans gonna get squished!!!!" Quatre: "DUET!!!" o.O) Noin- 5'6", 123 lbs, Sally- 5'8", 129 lbs, Relena and Dorothy- 5'7" (heehee, taller than Heero!! Heero: Omao kuruso. Eep) 122 and 126 respectively, Treize- 6'2", 162 lbs. Okay, I pretty much made those up, but oh well. I don't think ya'll really needed to know this, but I though I'd include it to help with those of you who like to visualize the characters you're reading about, even though I know you know what they look like, this is how they are in the story! ^_^()  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duet was not happy. She was extremely not happy. She was angry. Correction: She was VERY PISSED! It was one of those moods that made even Heero nervous, and was usually reserved for only one time a month. That was not now, however. She had left her two and half year old son quiet and calm at 5:30 when she had left for work at the bar. It was now 2:30 in the morning. And her son, whose bedtime was 8 o'clock, was racing around the living room.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, HEERO YUY, TROWA BARTON, QUATRE WINNER, WUFEI CHANG! YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 10 TO GET YOUR STUPID, SKINNY ASSES IN HERE WITH AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY MY SON IS HIGH ON SUGAR! ONE..." No one.  
  
"TWO!" Still no one.  
  
"THREE!" She started tapping her foot.  
  
"FOUR!" She picked up Koujji.  
  
"FIVE! I'M WARNING YOU!" Trowa slunk in and sat down.  
  
"SIX!"  
  
"SEVEN!" Quatre came in with his head down and sat across from Trowa.  
  
"EIGHT!" Heero walked in and sat next to Trowa.  
  
"NINE!!" Wufei wandered in.  
  
"TEN!! DUO MAXWELL, GET YOUR LOUSY, NO GOOD, LAZY, GODSDAMNED ASS IN HERE NOW!! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND FIND YOU!"  
  
Smartly, Duo came in.  
  
"Now, I want an explanation. Trowa, you start, and if it starts getting weird, I will beat you like a red-headed step-child."  
  
"..." (1)  
  
"Really?"  
  
"..."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, Heero, your turn."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is that so." (2)  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Quatre, your turn."  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm...I don't know what Heero told you, Duet-samma, but it's not true!! I swear!!"  
  
"Really? Why don't you explain?"  
  
"Uhn...W-w-w-well, w-w-what h-h-h-h-h-h--"  
  
"Oh, for the love of...Wufei?"  
  
"I don't have any idea. I was not here."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"He's telling the truth."  
  
"Good. You're excused from this interrogation."  
  
"Do you want me to take Koujji up with me?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." She gently handed her baby over to Wufei. Wufei turned and left the room with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Duo, since I'm not getting anything comprehensible out of Quatre, why don't you try to explain."  
  
"Okay, what happened was this: You left at five thirty and Koujji was calm, so we decided to bath him. Quatre ran the water, Heero picked out the PJ's and Trowa and me got him ready. After the bath, we gave him supper around six-fifteen. After that, we watched TV and Quatre decided to make extra-strong coffee ice cream. When it was done, he proceeded to give a large amount to each of us, including Koujji. Now, us being people used to be practically hooked up to coffee IV's, it hardly affected us. But Koujji is two, and had two bowls.." At this, Duo and Quatre looked a little sheepish. *A/N: bahhhhh *giggle* ^_^*  
  
"You let an already hyper two year old have two bowls of extra-strong coffee ice cream?! Are your FREAKING NUTS?!" Duet stared incredulously at the boys.  
  
"Well, he gave us puppy eyes and pouted..."  
  
"You're fucking Gundam Pilots!! For Gods Sake, you're telling me you can't say no to a small child? I should smack the ever-living Shinigami out of you!" *A/N: Gomen, did that make sense to anyone? Kinda an oxymoron there, Duet... Duet: Shut it, author girl.*  
  
"Jeez, Duet! Calm down! It isn't that bigger deal! He'll wear down eventually." Duo said, holding up his hands.  
  
"Uh-oh," Quatre muttered to himself," That was definitely the wrong thing to say..."  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!?! Maybe you have time to deal with a hyper toddler, but I have just got off an eight hour shift, which I spent, I might add, on my feet. I have to get up at six to get ready for school and get Koujji ready for the sitter's. Then, I have to sit through eight of the most boring classes in the galaxy. After school, I have to pick up my more than likely cranky son, so I can spend a few hours with him so he doesn't forget who I am. Then I get to repeat the whole thing by going to work at five-thirty. So, thank-you very much, this is as CALM as I'm going to get." With that, she whirled around and stomped out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen her that upset. Something must have happened." Quatre stated, a bit shocked.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. I need to apologize anyway. I just hope she'll tell me what's wrong." Duo turned and followed his sister's path up the stairs. He passed the nursery, where he heard Koujji's happy giggles and his loves sweet tenor as he read him a story. Complete with voices. (3)  
  
He smiled briefly, before reaching his target: Duet's door.  
  
"Duet? Can I come in? Please?" he asked knocking lightly. He was about to call again, when the door opened. He walked in, not knowing what to expect. What he saw totally blew him away.  
  
Duet was sitting on the bed, with her knees pulled up to her chin, which was propped up on top of them. But what got him the most were the silent tears rolling down her face. He hadn't seen her cry since they were little kids.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duet. Please don't cry..." he pleaded as he went to her and drew her into his arms.  
  
"It's not you...I just don't know what to do..."she replied, hugging him back.  
  
"Well, why don't you start by telling me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" He rocked her slowly, back and forth, all the while rubbing her back.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you," she said, pulling away from him and rubbing the tears away. "You'll be mad. Really mad..."  
  
"Duet, I promise you, nothing you say will make me angry with you." Duo looked down into his sister's face. "I promise."  
  
"It's not that. I know you wouldn't be mad at me. You'll be mad about other stuff."  
  
"Just tell me. I swear I won't go off on a killing rampage or anything." He smiled, joking.  
  
The smile faded when he saw the serious look in her face.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. You remember, right before the end of the war, I got captured while spying for Noin, right?"  
  
"Yeah, me and 'Fei had to break you out. You were pretty banged up." Duo looked at her again, as the facts start adding up in his head. He remembered the look of pure terror on her face when they barged in, the look that stayed for a few seconds until she recognized them. He remembered that her clothes were torn and bloody. He remembered how she wouldn't let anyone but him touch her for a week after. The bruises on her hips and thighs he thought had come from interrogation, but now realized came from harsh hands and cruel fingers. His eyes widened as he looked into her tear-streaked face.  
  
"I'm late, Duo."  
  
"Oh, God...Duet, why didn't you tell one of us?" He gently pulled her back to him.  
  
"I just wanted to forget. I guess that's not going to happen now, is it?" she asked, with a glimmer of black humor in her voice and face.  
  
"You know you can get rid of it. No one will say anything."  
  
"Duo, this wasn't the babies fault. I can't do that to a defenseless baby. And I don't want to hear any arguments on how it isn't a baby yet. It is. I could have used the same excuse on Koujji, as well."  
  
Duo looked away, picturing his adorable nephew in his mind. He saw the violet eyes and red hair, the chubby cheeks and dimples; he heard the wild giggles and belly laughs. He realized that if Duet had enough strength and love in her to do it once on her own, she would certainly have enough to do it now, with five others to help.  
  
Duo looked up to see her staring at him with wide, vulnerable lavender/gray eyes. He smiled and the slight fear went away, and she grinned.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about the assholes that did this?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"NOTHING?!"  
  
"Yep, I took care of it, big brother. Remember when I left Kou with you and left for a few days right after the final battle?" She grinned evilly as understanding dawned on his face.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Preview: Duet tells the rest of the G-Boys the truth. Quatre and Duet go shopping.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
(1) Duet speaks fluent silence and facial expressions. @_@ (2) She also speaks fluent Heeroese (3) That's just something I can completely see Wufei doing!! KAWAII!!!!!! Duo: ... 0_0xxxxx Wufei: ONNA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sphinx: *blinks* sleeeeeeeeeeeepp... *head flops down as she falls asleep at computer* Everyone: *sweatdrop* 


End file.
